Purchasing a vehicle can be a daunting task, especially if the purchaser has little or no knowledge of automobile maintenance and repair and is looking to purchase a used vehicle. This is more common today, as more drivers use car dealers and professional mechanics to keep their vehicles in good repair rather than working on them personally. Many mechanical problems or previous repairs are very difficult to detect with the untrained eye. Some problems are almost impossible to detect without the use of sophisticated equipment. Undetected problems can result in expensive trips to the mechanic for the purchaser. Too many repairs may indicate poor treatment of a vehicle by the seller. Previous repairs may also have been performed inadequately, leaving the purchaser with hidden problems that may be expensive to fix. Thus, there is a greater need today to assist the average car purchaser in determining whether a car is in good repair and a good candidate for their purchase.